Fairy Tales
by crazykitsune17
Summary: Oneshot, Sakura POV. It’s stupid, and I know it is, believing in fairy tales. I’m twelve years old now, quite mature – at least I think so – and I shouldn’t be believing in those tales of true love and fantasies with unicorns and pretty princesses...


**Fairy Tales**

by crazykitsune17

A/N: This is my first (and only) Naruto fic that I've ever written. Yes, it is a one-shot, told from Sakura's point-of-view. Please read, enjoy, and review!

It's stupid, and I know it is, believing in fairy tales. I'm twelve years old now, quite mature – at least I think so – and I shouldn't be believing in those tales of true love and fantasies with unicorns and pretty princesses. Those stories with tall, handsome princes with dark hair and enchanting eyes are not true. Those stories of beautiful girls living horrid lives that get suddenly turned around for the better are unreal.

And yet… I still yearn for Sasuke.

I know, I know, stupid, huh? Especially since he already has Ino as his "girlfriend". More like lap dog, in my opinion. I can tell – or at least I think I can – that Sasuke doesn't really love her. I don't think anyone could really love Ino. She's annoying, she's bossy, and she's ugly. But she claims to be Sasuke's girlfriend. Sasuke hangs around with her and occasionally gives her a forced – at least, I think it's forced – hug every now and then, but he doesn't love her.

Because Sasuke loves me. At least, I think he does. In my dreams he does. At night when I go to sleep, Sasuke and I are married. Sasuke and I hold hands and go to movies and eat expensive dinners at restaurants with names I can't pronounce. Then we go home, and I wear my red dress that I fit perfectly into and he wears a charming suit with sweet cologne and we get lost in our own love for each other.

I told this to Naruto once. I told him I think that Sasuke and I are soul mates, at least I think we are. He just looked at me with this odd face, grunted, "If you say so", then walked off.

That was last week. He hasn't spoken to me since. I didn't think Naruto felt so strongly against this. I mean, I knew he kind of liked me, but I didn't think it was serious. I thought it was just one of those little-kid romances that you have when you're eight and you think you're going to get married and live in a big house and have ten kids together, grow old, then die and be buried in abutting graves under a willow tree in the country. Like a fairy tale.

I thought that was all Naruto wanted. Just a little fairy tale. I never thought he actually, really, _seriously_ wanted to be with me. But I guess I should've known. Naruto's thickheaded and stubborn as an angry bull. He wants to be the best ninja, he'll be it. I believe that. Naruto may be a doofus, but he won't give up that dream. I guess the dreams of being with me are no different.

So Naruto and I just don't speak anymore ever since I told him about Sasuke. Rock Lee doesn't really talk to me, either. Not that I care. I never really liked him anyway. All he ever wanted was a fairy tale fantasy as well.

Then if Lee and Naruto wanted fairy tales, what does Sasuke want? Does he really want Ino? Is she his fantasy? Or am I his true fairy tale fantasy, like I think I am…?

Today I looked through my bookshelf for the stash of fairy tales I had kept ever since I was a kid. They were on the bottom shelf and very dusty, but I found them. They were all there: Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, all of them. Fairy tales. I opened one up and began to read about the beautiful princesses escaping misery and finding true love in their own version of Prince Charming. And I wondered, would I ever be like one of those girls?

Would I ever be like Cinderella, who goes from rags to riches with the help of a Fairy Godmother and some little mice? Would I ever be like Sleeping Beauty whose dormant for years then brought back to life by the kiss of a handsome man? Or would I ever be like Snow White, surrounded by seven little dwarfs then stupid enough to bite a poisoned apple and fall asleep for months to be awakened by another handsome prince?

I doubt it. Fairies who turn pumpkins into coaches and little dwarfs don't exist. And neither do fairy tales. Why do I even bother?

Because I still cling to that hope that Sasuke doesn't really love Ino. I know Ino loves Sasuke. She's as crazy over him as I am, maybe even more. We're both bullheaded, but she may be so more than I. I'll bet she even has a secret shrine to Sasuke in her underwear drawer.

But my shrine is still bigger, at least I think it is. And it has candles with his scent on them, and the picture I have of him looking out over a lake last summer looks really beautiful when the lights are turned off and the crimson candles are burning. And with each blob of wax that slides down, my desire for Sasuke grows.

Some days I make up my own story – my own fairy tale – that a princess – me – is doomed to sit alone in her tower room – my bedroom – for all eternity. Every night, she sits in front of her window and looks out at the grounds below; lush, rolling green hills and yellow daffodils and a clear blue lake with a family of unicorns who come there every afternoon to drink. And as she sits, she lights a single crimson candle, the same one every night. And as the wick burns, the wax melts away and stains the ledge where she sits.

Then one night, the candle burns all the way down to the end and goes out. And as it goes out, the most magical thing happens. The wind starts to blow, and the weather grows suddenly cold. The distant sound of wind chimes and harps tinkle in the background and suddenly, her prince appears.

He is beautiful and stunning, dark and mysterious, with raven hair and soft eyes full of emotion. He is Sasuke. And he swoops the princess into his strong arms and takes her away to some far-off land where they live forever in happiness and harmony for the rest of their days.

And I think, as I sit in my own room in front of my Sasuke shrine with the burning crimson candles and portrait of his face gleaming in their light, that when the wick of the candle burns all the way down, Sasuke will come for me. He will dump Ino, and he and I will be together and get married and have ten kids and live in a huge house forever and ever until we die. Then we'll be buried in abutting graves underneath a big willow tree in the country.

At least, that's what I think will happen.

But it could be just a simple fairy tale…


End file.
